


Needy

by MissingInAction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Clingy sex, Crossdressing Kink, Doctor!Leorio, M/M, Married! Leopika, Red panties, future!verse, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika was a really good husband. Truly. But anyone would get lonely if their husband spent more time at the hospital than at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this since I got too excited with an ask prompt.
> 
> Prompt: leopika 84. Needy, clingy sex? leorio being a doctor he's mostly to busy going back and forth so kurapika went from having his attention 24/7 to just seen him a couple of times a week

He was happy. Of course he was happy for his husband. Leorio had finally started out as a resident doctor and Kurapika could tell that he was more than happy to finally be in the field. Kurapika was more than supportive. They moved so they could be closer to the hospital, he stayed up every night with Leorio working over scenarios, quizzing him about diseases, discussing complications and how to work through them. He could see how hard Leorio had worked for this, so he was happy.

But being married to a doctor meant spending more time in the hospital than at home. Kurapika could count on his hand that amount of times he’s seen Leorio at home that week. But he’s been at the hospital almost every single day. If it wasn’t for the fact that his scrubs were at home and Kurapika never stayed too long, Leorio probably wouldn’t come home. He understood that his husband was on call almost all the time and that it was good for his career. So Kurapika tried hard not to complain. He washed his scrubs and placed them neatly in his overnight bag so always had a clean set. He tried to always send him off with a proper lunch and bring him dinner. But the blonde would never linger too long. He kept Leorio company as he ate and maybe watched a show or two before the pager began to go off.

"You can stay, I promise this will be real quick. The nurse just needs my signature in order to give a patient new medication." But Kurapika would politely excuse himself and tell him it was getting late anyway. Being here distracted Leorio and he refused to interfere with his work.

Sleeping alone had become a common occurrence now so much that the bed was always half made. The blonde always stayed on his side, despite the extra room and he half-hardheartedly fixed the covers every morning, noting that the other side was once again untouched. He chose to ignore the unpleasant flutter in his chest and quietly started his tasks for the day. Leorio would eat breakfast at the cafeteria but Kurapika would visit him for lunch. 

—-

"It’s a little bland today.." He mumbled to himself, his hand slowly stirring the pot roast, making sure the meat was tender and the vegetables were fully cooked. The blonde began to rummage around for the deep bowl-shaped tuber ware. "It was here, I swore I washed it yesterday…"

"Top drawer. I washed it the last time you made me chicken noodle soup." The blonde froze and turned to look at Leorio, a shaky smile starting to appear as he nodded slowly. Leorio was wearing the same scrubs from yesterday, which usually meant that he hadn’t bathed. Which in turn meant he would bathe at home. 

"They finally let you go? It was hectic last night." Kurapika said softly, his legs froze in place as he looked at him. He almost feared Leorio would disappear if he moved to turn off the stove but plain or not, he spent a good two hours on that roast. The blonde turned away for a moment to shut off the burner and carefully moved the pot to another unused burner. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and he sighed happily, his head leaning against Leorio’s shoulders.

"I’m home."

"Welcome home. Are you hungry?" He mumbled, his head turned so he could pepper soft kisses all over Leorio’s face, smiling at the touch of stubble on his husband’s face. How many days has it been now? Three?

Leorio hummed thoughtfully, his hands slipping under Kurapika’s shirt to touch his bare skin. The raven pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before nodding. “Yeah. But not for roast.” His tone was soft and husky and Kurapika liked to think he knew his husband well enough to know that voice. The blonde leaned up slowly and brushed their lips together, his hand cupping his cheek before he nudged him gently.

"Bedroom? You look exhausted." And it was true. Leorio seemed to constantly have bags under his eyes and Kurapika kept telling him to sleep better but it was out of his control since the doctor hardly slept at home anymore. Leorio shook his head slowly and carefully lifted him onto the counter, his hands spreading his legs so he could settle comfortably between them.

"Now how come you wear these cute little panties when I’m not here? Do you wear them all the time now?" He asked quietly, his hands brushing over the lacy red panties that rested perfectly on the blonde’s hips. It was one of many gifts that he brought for his husband and they phased Kurapika out of his old underwear until he only had one or two boxers laying around. 

Kurapika sighed softly, his head resting against the cupboard as he bucked once and nodded. “All the time. Especially when I go visit you at the hospital. It feels weird not to wear them, honestly.” He mumbled softly, his legs spread a bit more to invite Leorio to touch. He couldn’t recall the last time they had made love especially at home. There were a few quickies here and there between shifts and Kurapika wasn’t exactly proud of those. The appeal was lost when the only time he got to spend intimately with Leorio was in the break lounge.

Leorio smiled at that and carefully ran his fingers up and down the front of the panties, his eyes focused on the little wet spot that was forming. He moved the panties aside and placed his thumb at the blonde’s entrance, gasping in delight when the finger slipped in with ease. “Did you get started without me?” 

He whined at the discovery and nudged his side with a half-smile, his cheeks flushed and pink as he nodded. Kurapika wasn’t expecting anyone so he had a little fun with the vibrator Leorio got him a few anniversaries ago. It wasn’t much fun in retrospect. He got off, sure, but it wasn’t the same. Kurapika leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Leorio, his body pressed flush against the doctor’s chest. “I missed you.”

It wasn’t supposed to sound so timid and he feared that his voice faltered a bit as he spoke into Leorio’s chest. A gentle hand stroked his hair lowly and the blonde nuzzled against him with a soft smile. His other hand ran up and down Kurapika’s back, his touch warm and firm against his body. 

"I missed you more. I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you." He mumbled softly and Kurapika just shook his head in retort, finally lifting his gaze to stare up at his husband. The hand in his hair moved down to cup a pale cheek and Leorio’s thumb brushed over his pink lips slowly. "I’ve neglected you a bit, haven’t I? Let me make up for it, alright?" Leorio waited patiently for the nod of approval and carefully picked up Kurapika with ease, his hands firmly squeezing the two pale globes with an eager smile. 

Kurapika held on with a smile, his face hidden in his husband’s neck. Despite not taking a bath, Leorio smelled like nothing. Anti-bacterial soap maybe. Sterile. It didn’t fit him right and Kurapika promised himself he’ll have his husband smelling of him and sex with nothing else. “I’m stretched, okay? I just…really need you right now. You can tease me all you want later.” He whispered as the couple settled down on the couch, Kurapika shifted around so he could straddle Leorio’s waist, the smile never leaving his features as he got his first real good look at his husband. 

Leorio leaned back on the couch and gently slapped the blonde’s ass, watching in awe as a pink flush appeared over his skin. The blonde shifted around slowly, grinding against the tent that Leorio had pitched the moment he saw the panties. Kurapika wasted no time in helping Leorio out of his pants and boxers, his hand slowly stroking the hard cock. His mouth watered at the sight and he knew he would have to have a good taste before they were through. But his mind was one-tracked at the moment and he didn’t bother taking off his panties. Just carefully moving them to the side so he could position Leorio at his entrance. 

"Be careful, alright? Take it slowly." Leorio mumbled softly, his eyes showing obvious concern despite the arousal in his eyes. It wasn’t often Kurapika got straight to business since the blonde was the master of tease. He could have Leorio hard all day long and not touch him once. But it was nice seeing how badly his husband wanted him. 

Kurapika just grunted a reply and lowered himself in seconds, barely wincing aloud as the stretch began to burn. Leorio was much bigger than the vibrator and thicker too so it took a moment for Kurapika to get accustomed to the feeling. That _wonderful_ stretch, the delicious burn. He wouldn’t trade it for anything. “Give it to me. _Hard_.” He hissed out, his eyes flashing crimson as he began to rock his hips, his hands on Leorio’s chest to steady himself. 

The doctor was awestruck for a moment. There was something so beautiful about the look in Kurapika’s eyes, the intense desire he felt radiating off his precious lover. He placed his hands on Kurapika’s ass and lifted him with ease, smiling as Kurapika began to moan loudly, his own hips moving quickly to keep up with the blonde’s desperate thrusts.

"I-I missed you so much… that stupid vibrator doesn’t even feel good…" Kurapika whimpered out, his back arching slowly when Leorio set an almost punishing pace, the blonde bouncing up and down every few seconds. The sound of skin hitting skin rang in his ears and he smiled at the thought of the bruises he would have tomorrow from Leorio’s strong hold. The doctor smiled at the little confessions he was getting out of his blonde, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I’m here now, forget about everything else. Just focus on _me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. Requests for short fics get filled faster because I use them to take breaks between the long fics.


End file.
